lalaloopsylandiafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Crumbs Sugar Cookie/Animación
(Nick) (Netflix) |apodo= Dastardly Delilah (Bea) |debut = La fiesta de cumpleaños de Jewel Sparkles |aparece en = Webisodios La serie de TV Películas La serie de Netflix |voz= |ocupacion=Cocinera |afiliacion=Prepa Lala Comité de belleza }} Crumbs Sugar Cookie apareció por primera vez en el webisodio "La fiesta de cumpleaños de Jewel Sparkles". Rol Películas *Aventuras en Lalaloopsylandia: Busca a Pillow mediante un rastro de galletas, el cual sería comido tanto por su hermana como su mascota. A pesar de que su método fracasara por culpa de estos últimos, sus intentos fracasarían de igual manera ya que la tormenta había llegado a Lalaloopsylandia. *Lala-Oopsies: Un cuento mágico: Crumbs hace un cameo ofreciéndole una merienda a Bea mientras lee su libro. Al final de la película, se la puede ver columpiando. *LALA Girls: Crumbs comparte su habitación con Spot. A pesar de no tener cocina, sigue cocinando todo en un horno de juguete. *LALA Babies: Crumbs compite con Mouse por una galleta en la cocina de la guardería. Webisodios En los webisodios se muestra que gusta dedicarse a la repostería, ir a la playa, hacer peleas con almohadas. También se tuerce la muñeca en "Pie de manzana a la Pickles" Serie de TV Crumbs es una lala que se especializa en la preparación de todo lo relacionado a la repostería. Por lo que ayuda a sus amigas en esos ámbitosDot va a la luna, El rescate de Mittens, Miedo a las alturas, El pasatiempo de Bea, Amigos inseparables, El cumpleaños de Sunny, si se requieren decoraciones basadas en comidas o ayudarlas en generalA contar ovejas, Entrega a domicilio, Un árbol crece en Lalaloopsylandia, El día libre de Rosy, Las vacaciones de Mango, ¡Qué risa!. En cuanto a su personalidad, Crumbs es una lala tranquila, la cual consiente mucho a su glotona y problemática mascota Mouse. Según el episodio "El pasatiempo de Bea", a ella le gusta coleccionar tazas de té y también ir en montañas rusas le hace mal al estómago. Los defectos de Crumbs son: que no es muy buena actora, sobretodo si se trata de interpretar una villana; deja que su mascota se meta en los ingredientes; es alguien orgullosa; y es dura con sigo misma. Somos las Lalaloopsy 260px|thumb|[[I can count on you|♬♪Nuevo, viejo va a ser. Cuando no sepa que hacer♪♬]] Crumbs en la serie presenta un protagonismo aceptable y se dedica a cocinar postres en su restaurante de la plaza principal, "Crumbs' café". Si su trabajo depende en la reacción del público, es motivada por el no querer defraudar a sus amigas. Por tanto en sus delicias culinarias es detallista, precisa, se pone creativa, gusta de anticiparse frente a eventos temporales como aleatorios considerando que hace pasteles de respaldo y puede llegar a cantar mientras prepara la comidaComo se ve en: I can count on you, Working together is the best thing i've found y en Las aventuras de Jewel cuidando mascotas.También gusta de ayudar a sus amigasEl té tranquilo de Rosy, La gran dificultad de Berry, Jewel rescata a Spot, La gran tormenta de Dot y Cat y Cat están perdidos. Pero si le piden un favor en un momento que ella está ocupada, prefiere darle prioridad a sus cosas primero. Sin embargo se molesta mucho cuando las cosas no le salen bien debido a que es dura consigo misma al punto en que se frustra. En este estado puede suele ser insultanteEl vestido de galleta de CrumbsDot mira las estrellas a menos que sus amigas demuestren que están aquí para apoyarla. También se molesta si sus amigas le alteren su receta sin su previo permiso. Crumbs suele preocuparse si: sus proyectos o su tienda no son el centro de atención del pueblo, sus cosas o herramientas están desordenadas, su mascota se pierde, cuando el tiempo se le viene encimaNo le den la galleta a Mouse, que las chicas vayan en contra de su filosofía ordenada o se equivocan bajo su tutela y se vea obligada a "improvisar"Rosy necesita un abrazo tanto en trabajos de cocina como en general, ya que según ella hornear es un arte y ciencia la cual es más predecible cuando se utilizan las herramientas adecuadas. El que improvise provoca que Crumbs se estrese y por tanto sus comidas no le salen bien. Relaciones Actrices de voz Apariciones Películas *Aventuras en Lalaloopsylandia *Lala-Oopsies: Un cuento mágico *Lalaloopsy Girls: Bienvenida a la Preparatoria L.A.L.A. *Lalaloopsy Babies: Primeros pasos Webisodios *La fiesta de cumpleaños de Jewel Sparkles *Mittens Fluff 'N' Stuff quiere un día de nieve *Pillow Featherbed despierta toda la noche *Bea Spells-a-Lot y el concurso de talento de mascotas *Pie de manzana a la Pickles Serie de TV Primera temporada *A batir la masa *Desfile de princesas *Manchitis *Dot va a la luna *A contar ovejas *El día de los inocentes *El regalo de Jewel *El rescate de Mittens *Miedo a las alturas *Entrega a domicilio *Un árbol crece en Lalaloopsylandia *El pasatiempo de Bea *El día libre de Rosy *Amigos inseparables *La feliz Navidad de Holly *El cumpleaños de Sunny Cameos *La Superchica *Blanket la sonámbula Segunda Temporada *El libro de aventuras *Las vacaciones de Mango *¡Qué risa! *La mejor pastelera *¡Vamos, equipo! *Mi mejor amigo *Cosita seria Serie de Netflix Crumbs aparece en todos los episodios, excepto en los siguientes: *El buen peinado de Spot *El inesperado cambio de imagen de Jewel Apariciones en otros medios Cameo en Victorious thumb|264px|Tori con "Cathy Cariñitos", una muñeca Crumbs customizada En el episodio del sitcom Victorious "¿Quién le hizo eso a Trina?" (Who did it to Trina?). Aparece una muñeca Crumbs customizada, la cual se llama Cathy Cariñitos (Cuddle Me Cathy) y es propiedad de Tori desde los 5 años. Esta muñeca tiene una peluca de lana azul (similar a las Loopy Hair), un plástico brillante en los ojos, estrellas pegadas en las mejillas, un hilo de lana azul representando su boca y un bonete de accesorio. Libros *Según el libro "Meet the Lalaloopsy Girls", el panader@ que usó el delantal pasaba mucho tiempo horneando delicias culinarias basadas en dulces. También en el libro menciona que Crumbs gusta las ventas de pasteles pero detesta las galletas quemadas. Referencias Categoría:Personajes de Películas Categoría:Personajes Webisodio Categoría:Personajes Series de TV